


Truth or Dare

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alcohol, French Kissing, Gen, Kissing, Truth or Dare, drunk, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: At a sit-in of the crew members of Atlantis, Laura brought up the game Truth or Dare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the characters a widly combined. But I like it like that

“What the hell is she looking for?”, John asked, leaning forward and shrinking his head to be able to see, what Laura Cadman was searching in the room next door.  
Rumbling noises were coming out of the room and the Lieutenant was cursing lightly. John looked around to see clueless faces, except the one of Dr. Keller. The young medicine was sitting between Carson's Clone and Teyla onto the floor, smiling brightly.  
“A there it is.”  
With a broad grin, Laura came back, grabbing a bottle bear from the table and holding up a box. Then she sat next on the other side of Carson. With a meaningful gesture, she laid the box down onto the floor right in the middle of the circle. Rodney's gaze wandered to the box and with the just finished skewer he was holding in his hand, he pointed to the box, looking, if it might be a bomb.  
„Truth or Dare, the adult edition“, John read aloud.  
„Do you invite us to a sexgame? Oh lord!“ Carson turned his head to Laura and took another sip of beer, while looking at her confused and a bit afraid.  
Rodney was coughing with surprise and John had to clap his hands between the Canadian's shoulder blades to calm him down.  
“Oh my God. Why have I accepted to join this party? The last time I played that, I ended up in a very embarrassing situation. I was at school and that girl...”  
“McKay, nobody wants to know that”; John smirked, grabbing a new bottle.  
„Hey. It’s party time. And we are drunk enough to get some special news.“  
The mountain of empty bottles of beer, gin and vodka was proof enough, that they had the right level to play the game. And with enough alcohol and a wicked tongue, this game might be quite funny.  
„How does it work.?“ Ronon and Teyla asked at the same time, while watching Laura opening the box. There was a wheel with a moving arrow and two piles of cards. Red and blue. John had grabbed the description and read cross the lines  
„The first player is moving the bolt on the wheel of fortune. The bolt chooses the next player. The chosen player take a card from the red bunch or the blue bunch. On the red cards are questions, on the blue cards are things you have to do. Important is: After choosing red cards three times in a row, the player, whose turn it is, have to take the blue one.“  
Laura couldn't bite back a giggle. They were all grown up and nobody should be embarrassed by some questions. And of course, there was always the chance to say no.  
„That’s gonna be awkward”, Rodney said, looking from John on his right to Teyla, who was sitting on his left side, sighing with a dramatic eye roll.  
„So Laura, you may start. It’s your game.“ Carson murmured, being happy to sit between two girls. Laura leaned forward, giving the little bold a slight push. It swirled around and came to rest, pointing at Jennifer.  
„Oh my god.“ She was the first victim.  
„What do you choose?“; John asked and Jennifer shot out „Red one!“ immediately.  
Laura took the first card from the pile and read aloud the question on it.  
„When was your first kiss?“ Jennifer breathed a sigh of relief and stroke a strain of hair behind her ear.  
„Uhm, I was sixteen and it was on a summercamp in Wisconsin.“  
“Oh kind of teenie camp love, hm?”  
Now, it was her turn to move the wheel. Again, everybody was excited to see, who the next player would be. And nearly everybody, except Carson, sighed with relief, when the cup passes.  
„I want a question, dear!“ Jennifer took a card and when she read the question, she started to giggle like a child, blushing brightly.  
„If you have to choose. With whom of this group would you prefer to have sex.“  
John, who was just drinking a sip of his beer, nearly choke on it by laughing and Laura rolled over laughing tears.  
“Do I really have to answer this question?” Carson´s face had flushed like a tomato and he looked like he wanted just to curl up and die.  
“Come on, don't be a coward”; Ronon grinned, looking at the Scot with raised eyebrows, really interested in the answer.  
“Alright. Not that I really want to. It´s just a choice I have to make. So I...”  
Everybody was staring at him, even Rodney had stopped eating to not miss the answer of his friend.  
Carson's gaze dropped and with a whispering tone he mentioned.  
“Teyla.”  
“What? We didn't hear you?” Colonel Sheppard had leaned against the bed, one leg pulled against his chest, the other stretched out, his usual confident smirk on his face.  
“John, please.” Teyla tilted her head slightly and smiled at John.  
She was a bit like a loving mother. Telling her children with a smile, if they wouldn't stop, they get to sleep without dinner. Then, she turned to Carson.  
“Thank you. I feel honored.” This was the sign for the next round and now, Ronon had to choose and to everybody's surprise, he took also a question.  
“Which is your favorite sex position.”  
For a moment, everyone felt silent, observing the face of the Satedan. Cooly. he raised his eyebrow and took a look around before answering.  
“Every position!”  
“Ah, you are a strolling hormone, Chewie”; John smirked, leaning forward to clap friendshiply onto Ronon's shoulder.  
„So, the next one has to choose the blue card, I guess.“ Carson interrupted.  
The heat was rising palpable. This would be the first time to have action and nobody really knows or could even imagine what it might be. Everyone hoped, it would be something easy to do. Like making twenty crunches. But it was an adult version of “truth or dare”.  
Ronon gave the small bolt a push and it swirled around endlessly until it stopped, pointing onto McKay.  
The Canadian blushed immediately, knowing that he had not to answer a question. “Wouldn't you know it? I always get into trouble. I knew it, I just knew it”; he winced, focusing the blue cardpile with horror.  
Ronon took the first card, smiled and handed it over to Laura. The Blonde read the text and removed her alarm clock from her wrist.  
“Shall I hold my breath or something like that? I am not very keen on holding my breath and...” He was cut off by Laura with a handsign.  
"Two minutes of French kissing." Rodney shrugged his shoulders and made institutions to move to Jennifer. "Wait, Rodney. It is not Jen."  
Death silence! Everyone stared to Laura and the card in her hand. "Who?"; Rodney's voice was trembling and he looked like short before passing out.  
“Your right neighbor."  
Slowly Rodney turned his head to the right and saw John sitting there, looking surprisingly relaxed.  
"What? I...have... to... kiss you?" All remaining color – even the blushing - disappeared from the face of the Canadian and he felt like being right in front of a hyperglycaemic shock. 'Yeah. Don't be a wimp", he heard Ronon's voice traversed with amusement.  
"Just two lips and a tongue, Rodney", Laura smiled, adjusting the clock. Rodney looked to John again, who in the meantime had put his bottle onto the floor.  
"Well McKay. Let's call it in duty and honor for our countries."  
The Scientist sucked in a deep breath and unwillingness was shown on his face. At the same time the ambition spurred him on. Whatever kind of competition showed up, he wanted to be the best.  
"Oh god. That will stay between these walls, Sheppard." John and Rodney sat up, kneeling in front of each other.  
"Two minutes?"  
"Yes, two minutes, Rodney!"  
Rodney had never kissed a man before and never even thought about it. He asked himself how to start this.  
"Caressing and passionate, please", he heard Jennifer laughing and he had just the need to place her over his knee and spank her.  
"Concentrate", he whispered to himself and looked at John, who, to his surprise - seemed quite relaxed with this situation.  
"Could you make a countdown. That would make it easier to start." Laura giggled, but then nodded.  
"Alright. French Kissing starts in three - two - one and go.  
At the same time John and Rodney moved forward and the Pilot pressed his lips onto Rodney's.  
Rodney closed his eyes, to get used to this unexpected impression. To his surprise, male lips felt not so different to female lips. And he had to admit that this slight pressure John forced, was even quite enjoyable. Carefully, Rodney opened his lips and felt the tongue of his counterpart slowly pushing inside and then began to circle around the tip of his own tongue.  
"90 seconds left"  
Confusion was floating Rodney. Himself conceiving Sheppard as a good kisser irritated him , it also confused him that he began slowly to return the kiss and much more flustered him, enjoying the kiss.  
"60 seconds left." Sheppard's tongue started wandering slightly more intense inside the mouth of the Scientist, exploring every inch. Rodney felt his stomach twisting and jolts of pleasure racing through his body. Blue elephant, blue elephant, blue...  
"30 seconds"  
Laura's voice penetrated the silence and for a brief moment he almost regretted, that there were only 30 seconds left.


End file.
